


These Dreams

by missgnutmeg



Category: Jpop, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, plain and simple. Total PWP Lemony goodness and all that jazz. Oh, and it's kinda short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Dreams

Sweaty fingers clasped eagerly onto hot skin as sticky-sweet kisses were exchanged.

His mouth tasted distinctly of cum as he pushed his member deep within the body beneath him, which released a pleased moan in reply.

He thrust again and again, moving deeper and harder to illicit more cries from his partner. Then he moved down, his lips once again claiming those below him, smoothering the cries with heated passion. The two tongues pressed together, battled and surged, moving in an ancient dance as part of a ritual older than human memory.

Gasping for the air that had been stolen from him by his desire, he felt his body begin to tremble in response to the sensations that were crawling up his spine. He was close. So close...

 

Hyde awoke with a soft cry, siting up and clutching the blankets to his chest. It had been only a dream, nothing more. Still, the dream had had an effect on him, as he noticed by the tension of his body and the tenting of the covers over a certain part of his anatomy.

"Baby? What's wrong?" The soft voice cooed before also noticing the irregularity of their bedding. "Let me deal with that. so you can get back to sleep."

Gackt smirked softly, then slipped beneath the sheets to assist his distraught lover.


End file.
